Currently available in the market are several systems for washing and disinfecting animals, some of which operate in a more-or-less automated manner, but which present a series of disadvantages as described below.
None of the known systems is provided with a lime-removal unit for processing the water.
The enclosure where cleaning is performed lacks a module in which the pet can be conditioned before washing, or one to brush and groom it after washing. Likewise, available enclosures do not allow supplying additional products for washing, disinfection and deparasitation either manually or automatically.
They lack means for removing bad odours, as well as extraction fans to reduce the internal humidity level.
Other systems provided with pet drying processes lack means to control the frequency and voltage in order to adjust the air flow and pressure according to the needs of each pet, which means can also be used to adjust the frequency and voltage for use in the power grid of different countries.
In addition, currently available systems lack any means for performing an internal disinfection of the cabin before each bath. They also lack systems for detecting the pet inside the enclosure, as well as means for indicating the minimum and maximum levels of the water maintenance unit. Furthermore, available systems do not have means for controlling the water pressure and flow, nor a working pressure meter. They also lack protection systems against a possible pressure increase in the hydraulic system.
Current washing devices are provided with one pump for washing and another for evacuating the liquids, whereas it is now intended to develop a system that uses the same pump for the liquid evacuation process and for the washing and rinsing process.
They also do not incorporate a hydraulic system to disinfect the washing enclosure before washing each animal.
They also lack an automatic hygrometer, and an extractor to evacuate humidity.
They also lack intercommunication systems for remote monitoring of the unit or controlling the additive levels.
Drying systems are known that use a fan, but which have the disadvantage of lacking a variator-converter to regulate the air pressure and flow.
None of the presently known systems incorporate means for charging by tokens, cards or coins.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to overcome the above disadvantages by developing a station for conditioning, washing, disinfection and deparasitation and hydromassage as described below.